1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a display device including an image compensation device and a method of compensating for an image of a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various kinds of flat panel displays have been developed and used. An LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) and an OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) display device are examples of flat panel displays. For example, the OLED display device displays an image, using an OLED or a WOLED (White Organic Light Emitting Diode), which are self-emission devices that cause fluorescent materials to emit light, using recombination of electrons and holes. Accordingly, the OLED display device has a response speed, which is relatively faster than that of a passive light emitting device requiring a separate light source such as a liquid crystal display, and a low DC driving voltage, and can be manufactured in an ultrathin size such that it is utilized for a wall-hanging display device or a cell phone.
Those display devices all implement a function of regulating brightness (luminance) of image data by arranging and controlling pixels, using AM (Active-Matrix) or PM (Passive-Matrix).
The pixels are usually arranged on a 2D plane and driven so that it is possible to control the pixels at desired positions by sequentially selecting rows and columns, and it is possible to display an accurate and clear image by regulating luminance (brightness) data of the pixels.
In general, in the AM type, it is possible to select the row and column of a pixel, using a Thin Film Transistor (TFT). However, because the threshold voltages of TFTs included in a plurality of pixels in the same display panel may vary between TFTs, the pixels display light at different threshold voltages, even if the same image data is inputted, such that the brightness of the pixels may not be uniform between pixels.
Because the LCD uses a voltage driving mechanism, even if the same voltage is applied, the relative brightness between pixels may not be uniform, due to differences or variances in the features of the liquid crystal elements.
Further, the OLED display also has a problem in that the brightness may not be uniform, even if the same current is applied, due to a difference in emission efficiency of the light emitting elements.
Therefore, there is demand to develop a display device that can implement an accurate image by removing or reducing non-uniformity of a screen due to the difference in luminance of pixels, and a driving method that can provide a compensation effect for an image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.